


Flower shop AU

by scarletnotcrimson



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel 616
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, F/F, Steve is mentioned, so is clint/laura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7989214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletnotcrimson/pseuds/scarletnotcrimson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha does not like flowers. But she does like Sharon, the florist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flower shop AU

Natasha Romanoff does not like flowers. She is a deadly black widow agent that has more important things to do than buy flowers.

“Please Nat! This is serious!” 

Clint was down on his knees in the middle of the Triskelion. There’s something ridiculous about this man. One minutes he’s firing arrows and taking down skilled agents in seconds, the next he’s begging for flowers for his wife. Natasha could wait this out but if it wasn’t for Clint, Natasha would still be in the Red Room. She owes him.

“Fine” She sighs “But if you get into trouble with her again, I doubt flowers will cut it.”

“Yes!” Clint punches the air, and elbows the agent walking past him. “Uh.. Sorry?”

Natasha decides to leave there, before a fight breaks out and she has to get Clint out of more trouble.

__________________

The shop looks non-threatening from the outside but Natasha knows looks can be deceiving. The outside is painted pale blue and the displays in the window are gorgeous. Or they would be to someone who likes flowers. Which Natasha does not. She takes a last look at the display and pushes the door open. It opens with a faint ringing and when Natasha looks up there’s a tiny wind chime above it. No one else seems to hear it, and Natasha takes a look around the shop before collecting Clint’s order. Because she can appreciate flowers, she just doesn’t like them.

When Natasha does go to the desk, there’s a woman standing there cutting some tiny pink flowers. She looks up when Natasha gets close and smiles at her. Her smile is like looking at the sun and Natasha has to look down when it gets too much.

“Hello, what can I help you with?” She’s still smiling and something about her makes Natasha want to smile as well.

Natasha realizes she’s been staring at this woman longer than what’s probably normal. “Hi. I’m here for Barton’s order?”

“Oh! You must be Natasha! I’ll just get it for you.” She ducks past a bead curtain to the back of the shop. Natasha looks to the pink flowers on the desk. They’re the same color as the woman’s shirt. She suddenly feels awkward in the shop. Luckily Natasha deals with awkwardness well. When the woman comes back out, she’s holding a giant bouquet, with what must be hundreds of shades of purple.

“Here” She holds out the flowers to Natasha. “Don’t worry about the money, Clint paid in advance.”

“Thank you …” Natasha trails off. She doesn’t want to go; she wants to know this woman. “I didn’t catch your name?”

“It’s Sharon. Sharon Carter”

“Thank you Sharon” She takes the flowers from her and smiles. Sharon ducks her head and smiles back.

“It’s no problem, just doing my job.” Sharon looks thoughtful. “Maybe I’ll see you again?”

Natasha doesn’t like flowers, but she knows she’s going to like Sharon. “Maybe.”

______________________

She does see Sharon again. The bank across the street is a front for HYDRA, and Natasha has time to kill before Steve shows up. Her feet have taken her to the shop before she realizes where she’s going. Sharon is changing the displays when Natasha gets in but gives her a tired smile when she sees her. She’s wearing a blue shirt today and a name tag is pinned to the right side of it. Sharon sees her looking at it.

“Apparently name tags are really important for good customer relations. I liked the anonymity I had going, but I guess we all have to make sacrifices.”

Natasha smiles to her. Sharon bends to pick up more flowers for the window, and Natasha has to tear her eyes away when her blue shirt rides up. She ends up looking at the same flowers as she had seen yesterday. She might not like flowers in general, but these ones are nice.

“I’m actually finished with work in five minutes, do you want to wait and talk?” Sharon looks hopeful, and it hurts Natasha to let her down.

“Sorry. I can’t. I have to meet my friend down at the bank soon.”

“Ah alright.” Sharon carries on with the display.

“But we could grab lunch tomorrow sometime?”

She smiles again and Natasha is enchanted. “Sure. Pass your phone, I’ll give you my number and you can call me when you’re free.”

Natasha unlocks her phone and hands it to Sharon. When she gets it back it immediately buzzes with a text from Steve. “That’s him.”

“Bye Natasha.”

“See you tomorrow Sharon.”

They end up in a tiny café the next day. It’s nice to sit with someone without being on the job. Natasha can’t remember the last time she did this.

“I didn’t want to be a florist you know? My mum wanted me to be nurse.” Sharon takes a sip of her coffee.

“Want did you want to be?” 

“I don’t know really, a police officer maybe. Something where I could protect people. Where I could feel useful.”

Sharon would make a good agent, Natasha thinks. “Why a florist then?”

“Just needed the work really.” She sighs, “My friend runs the place and he needed the help. I like it really; I just feel like I could be doing more.”

Natasha makes a note to talk to Fury. Sharon could be great at SHIELD. She could train her herself. Natasha looks up and sees Sharon looking at her. She smiles. “You could do it. Join the force. I bet you’d be amazing.”

Sharon blushes immediately and tucks a loose strand of blonde hair behind her ear. She’s beautiful like this. Natasha wants nothing more than to lean over and kiss her. She takes a drink instead. She won’t rush things with Sharon, she’s worth waiting for.

____________________________

When Natasha goes to the shop again, it isn’t Sharon who’s working. Natasha doesn’t know if she should leave or talk to the man at the counter.  
The man looks up at her. “Natasha is it? Sharon isn’t in today, she’s sick.”

“How did you-?”

“Steve.”

Of course. Steve is a terrible spy, but a wonderful friend. The man’s name tag reads “Sam” and he has a familiar look to him. Natasha looks at the pink flowers and grabs them. Sam raises an eyebrow at her and Natasha gives him the same look back.

“Barton will pay for them.”

Sam nods and smiles to her. He knows Clint as well. Dammit Steve.

“I don’t suppose you know Sharon’s address?”

_____________________________

Sharon answers her door in stripy sweatpants and a white tank top. She looks awful, her hair is a mess and she’s really pale. She looks confused when she sees Natasha.

“A little bird told me you weren’t feeling well.”

Sharon smiles. “And would that bird be named Sam by any chance?”

“Maybe.”

Sharon steps back to let Natasha in and Natasha suddenly remembers the flowers in her hand. She thrusts them out towards Sharon. She takes them from her gently, places them in a vase and flops down onto the sofa.

“Any preference for movies? Or are you not staying?”

Sharon’s apartment is tiny, but cozy. The walls are covered with photos and postcards and she has to move at least three cushions to make a space next to Sharon. Natasha pulls a blanket over them, curls around Sharon and kisses her forehead. 

“Anything you want.”


End file.
